Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Musical Meme
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Based off the very successful forum, Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast. Written for a meme on Live Journal. Put your music on shuffle, choose a subject, and go. Oneshot.


Bah, _slag_. I lost _all_ my fanfiction drafts on my PDA because one of my friends wiped the hard drive, so all the rest of my ficclets will be extremely delayed in updates. It _sucks_. I spent so much time on all those drafts… anywho, I decided to do this meme. I'll probably do a few more to try to get my writing spirit back. Beast Wars is not mine. The Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast, however, belongs to Airrizzon. All other disclaimers go with their rightful owners and such.

* * *

Musical Meme: Choose a subject and go - Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**i**

_Animal I've Become_ - Three Days Grace

Before Terrorsaur could move, Clout was all over him.

The Tasmanian devil - or, at least, Terrorsaur _thought_ it was the Tasmanian devil - lunged at him and roared aggressively, the P.E.L.M. hunter's mouth dripping with saliva and foaming. The youngest of the Maximal assassins was usually never this aggressive, and how he managed to retain his beast-mode was beyond Terrorsaur, but the fact remained the humanized Predacon had little time to react. Clout tackled him to the ground, shoving the purple clad human into the icy snow, and snapped viciously in his face. Terrorsaur screeched and punched the wild animal in the snout, nearly breaking his wrist in the process, and tried to kick the ravenous animal off him.

Primus, what _happened_ to him?

Clout snarled and snapped at him again, and Terrorsaur had to grab the wild animal's muzzle to keep the crazed Maxi from ripping his whole face off. It was then Terrorsaur realized his probably fatal mistake, that he should not had left Soultail's weeding because he felt too emotional about loosing his own mate to the P.E.L.M. assassins that took her from him. He knew Clout was one of those three, but Clout was still young then, probably not knowing any better than to follow Razorblade and Malevolent in killing his bonded.

Then again, whatever it was Clout used to turn himself back to his mechanical form - or his beast-mode in this case, since Terrorsaur was sure all the sentience in him was gone - he really _had_ turned into an animal.

Before he could contemplate further, Clout snapped his head and sunk his teeth into Terrorsaur's arm. Terrorsaur screeched, tried to swat him away, tried to escape… but Clout only backed up and grabbed him by his ankle, dragging him further into the open field to finish him off. Blood covered the ground from where Terrorsaur tried to get out of the monster's grip.

**ii**

_Caramelldansen_ - Caramell

"What… the… _Pitt…?"_

Waspinator grinned wildly and buzzed excitedly. "Lizard-bot join uzz?"

The thought was rendered absurd as soon as the meaning of it processed itself through Dinobot's main core processor. He snarled, barred his teeth, and narrowed his optics. "And _why_ would I want to do… What _are_ you doing?"

Waspinator, along with practically _everyone_ in the B&B - save for Dinobot - were dancing about in the same pattern with the beat of that accursed music Skyfire and Triassicus had found in the old _Axalon_ storage unit. It had all been innocent when they found the old human items, but it turned to something not so innocent when the two found that CD. It turned to a living _Pitt_ when Shockbox brought an old radio into the B&B from the _Darkside_, and the song on that CD took everyone by storm.

Now here they all were, throwing their arms in the air and swigging their hips back and forth as described on the CD label for the song's trademark dance. Friend had even tried the sort of dancing style himself with the fast paced music in the background, rocking the B&B about at the same time mind you, and the oversized demon had even convinced _Rampage_ to attempt to join in on it. It worked, only because Depthcharge was not present, but it was amusing nonetheless. Shockbox and Waspinator had been dancing around each other before Waspinator stepped away to ask Dinobot to join.

Waspinator buzzed. "Becauzze it fun! Sky-bot alwayzz say Lizard-bot need to have fun more often!" Waspinator looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening - like anyone could hear him over the music blaring - and he leaned in close. "…Cat-bot sayzz you turn into Optimuzz and Megatron clonezz if you don't have fun."

It must've been a jinx, because Cheetor whopped happily in the foreground. Dinobot snarled.

"_Absurd!"_ Dinobot stood defiant, and there was no way on his honor he would dance to the music. Even with Skyfire up there, waving her hips about with her arms thrown in the air, and beaming smile on her face.

Waspinator shrugged. "Fine with Wazzpinator…" The wasp went back to rejoin his friends on the dance floor, and Dinobot turned to retire to the sofa. Everyone continued to dance and ignore the cranky raptor's presence, contempt with the song they were dancing to and forgetting the war just outside the Bed and Breakfast.

Just listening to music made him want to scream. He was going to have _Caramelldansen_ stuck in his head for _months…_

**iii**

_Diary of Jane_ - Breaking Benjamin

It was all he had left to remember her.

Terrorsaur sat on the large branch of the B&B, the torch on the far end of the branch being his only light. The large tree had many torched lit up in the summer on the many branches, far away from the leaves so they did not catch fire, but it was his light nonetheless. Everyone else was still outside, catching fireflies in the field with the younger ones - or scaring the living hard drives out of each other, seeing as he heard Rampage scream loudly and burst out laughing several times as he pounced on unsuspecting B&B dwellers in the low light - and it was relatively peaceful.

Not for Terrorsaur.

The book in his lap was burned severely, but it was still in tack. The cover had a rose on the front, hand carved probably, and his late bondmate's name was etched on the front in her old Cybertronian style cursive handwriting.

_Jailbird. _

Terrorsaur, felt moisture build up in his eyes, remembering holding her dead body to his chest and screaming in hysterics. He remembered all of it like it happened to him just yesterday actually, and it disturbed him to an extent. He remembered realizing the ones who killed her kidnapped his only daughter and he remembered running into their burning home after the ones who killed her tried to burn down their home. He still had the burns under his plating to prove it - on top of the scars he got from nearly dying inside the B&B that burned down too - and he saved the only thing that mattered the most to him now that his daughter Moondance and lover were gone from his life forever.

Jailbird's diary. The only thing from his previous life that mattered to him now. Even with its ugly burns, it meant more to him than his own life.

Opening it to the first page, he read it for the millionth time, listening to Poisonfang and Bullet squeal playfully as the others played with them. A firefly flew over his head, and the light from the torch provided him with light to read.

**iv**

_Where'd You Go_ - Fort Minor

Azfal knew it was the tenth time she had broken down crying. At least, as far as he could remember.

His sister was beyond the door he was standing in front of, the room to her quarters locked as she bawled her eyes out. He knew she was unstable about the particular matter she was sobbing about, and he knew everyone else in the B&B knew the same thing, but they had little idea on how much it really did bother her. Maybe Terrorsaur knew, he had been through a similar situation, but PinkPanther was different from him. Terrorsaur had only found his mate's deceased body. PinkPanther witnessed her mate's death.

Every _freaking_ bloody moment of it.

_Tyranno…_

Azfal sighed and rapped his knuckles on the door. The saber toothed cat heard a hitch in his sister's breathing, knowing she knew he was there, but she said nothing. In fact, his sister's sobbing returned, although less intense than before.

Azfal sighed again. "He loved you, sister. Please, do not let your emotions get the better of you. He wouldn't want you to suffer…"

There was no answer. His sister's crying only continued, and it was only a matter of time before Azfal turned and realized Rashad, Ion, and Zaron were behind him. Their optics were wide, questioning even, and Azfal knew they knew why their mother grieved. They knew their 'father' died, but that was beyond the point. They had no true concept for death.

Ion spoke up. "Where'd Tyranno go?"

Pinkpanther's sobs erupted into complete hysteria.

**v**

_Whispers in the Dark_ - Skillet

He'd never run so fast in his entire _life_.

Darktide crashed through bushes, smashed his head against trees that got in his way, slapped his face with twigs, although he kept going, racing as fast as his black legs would carry him. His beast-mode was faster than his robot-mode in general, but he knew he was not running fast enough, he knew it for a _fact_, and he wished his body could move faster.

Airrizzon was kidnapped. He _had_ to save her.

If he had never run so fast in his entire life, he had also never been so scared. Airrizzon was everything to him. She was the sun overhead while he was the moon, she was love and he was desire, she was his life and, unless he did not get to Tarantulus' lair to save her from the spider's drones - the drones his father designed to help people instead of hurt them like they were doing now - he hoped he was still her's.

A small branch whipped him across his dark furred face, slapping his muzzle and making his yowl in pain when the branch tip hit his eye. He tripped, was sent sprawling forward, and fell into a small ditch with a loud thud. He hit his head, yelped, and twisted his back left ankle. His yelp turned to a pained howl and he twisted around, trying to stand. He could not wait any longer. Airrizzon needed him.

Primus dammit, _he_ needed her. And as long as he was alive and able to get to her, she'd never be alone.

_Never._

He stood on all fours, limped slightly, and broke into a run. He ignored the agony in his broken ankle and narrowed his eyes as he continued onto Tarantulus' lair.

When darkness came, he'd light her night with stars. While she was the sun - when she was the light - he was still the moon and he was also the whispers in her dark.

**vi**

_Our Solemn Hour_ - Within Temptation

Leppender gazed silently towards where Tarantulus was living his final moments before Soultail advanced on him, fists clenched and her optics flaring with hate and determination to seal the fate of the arachnid. It was a scary thing for everyone really, knowing all their trouble involving the P.E.L.M. scientist would be over soon enough, but the prospect was still _frightening_ to an extent.

When Tarantulus was gone, when all their main trouble was nothing more than a breeze of the past… _Then_ what?

It was impossible to say the Beast Wars would be exactly the same as they had been before - it was impossible really - and Leppender knew that just as well as any other B&B family member. All of them that had been part of the Bed and Breakfast… They had all become a _family_. When Tarantulus threatened to kill that family, attempting to start with Soultail and the other prior P.E.L.M. experiments, they immediately leaped to stop him. But the matter of the fact still remained. No one would want to fight the other faction. Many of the Predacons had befriended one of the Maximals in a sort of way, and the same went for those Maximals. The same could not be said for Optimus and Megatron - they weren't a part of that family really, as much as she wished Optimus would be a part of it - but it remained fact no one would fight one another.

When Tarantulus threatened to kill all of them, the Beast Wars ended and another war began. Now that war was about to die alongside Tarantulus.

Soultail lifted her hands high in the air, preparing to unleash a powerful archangel on the sickly arachnid scientist, and Leppender had to look away.

Whatever lay ahead though, at least their solemn hour was over.

**vii**

_Love is a Battlefield_ - Pat Benatar

Dinobot dodged easily.

Dammit, he _always_ dodged so easily.

Skyfire could not help but yelp as the warrior Maximal stepped to the side as if the wind had pushed him like something floating on top of a small puddle in the slight breeze, and she had little time to react as he spun and hit her on the small of her back with the hilt of his sword. She dropped her own sword in surprise and stumbled forward, falling and catching herself on her hands before she could stop herself. The heels of her hands dug into the dirt and she gritted her teeth as she scraped them hard, drawing energon and blood from her eagle beast-mode.

Dinobot snarled, letting the tip of his sword graze the dirt ground of the plateau as he stepped forward. "You acted too rashly. Next time, try to predict my movements and try to act on them," he said calmly, reaching forward and offering a hand to help her up.

Skyfire looked at him with large blue optics, and his met hers for a brief moment. He smirked at her, his teeth gleaming at her in the bright desert light, and she extended her hand without realizing it. He took it, more or less roughly pulled her to her feet, and stepped away. The femme picked her sword up again - her very first one too, seeing as this was their first time using actual weapon and not flimsy sticks that were previously fallen branches of the B&B - and she sighed, twirling the steel blade in the light.

"If I do that, you'll just counter predict what I'll do next and you'll still have the advantage," she said absentmindedly, trying not to think about the raptor's blood red eyes too much. She had really almost drowned in them, although the ex-Predacon did not seem to notice.

Dinobot smirked. "Your enemies will not know that. Now hurry up and attack already, bird."

She did as he said. She lunged for him and, sensing he'd try to step off to the side, she turned sharply on her heel and thrust her sword. Dinobot twirled and blocked easily, although it was a hit in a sense nonetheless. Her eyes met his once again.

Love really _was_ a battlefield.

**viii**

_Mother Earth_ - Within Temptation

If there was one thing she loved almost as much as her friends, it was the earth.

It was true that Earth itself was not her home planet - that role would always belong to Cybertron, no matter how many billion light years away it was - but she felt most at home on prehistoric Earth than she had ever been on the mechanical planet lacking the plant life she loved very dearly. Even on Cybertron, she was not allowed to control the plants because she had spent most of her life in P.E.L.M.

On prehistoric Earth though, she was free.

She lifted her hands up high, and a huge lilac bush rose up in the place where part of the forest had burned down. A fierce Maximal and Predacon battle had lead Inferno to accidentally burn down the whole forest - or nearly all of it at least. While everyone else was at their bases, recovering in CR pools or chambers, she roamed about the forest, bringing life back to the place that had lost it and needed it most. Wherever she walked, grass and flowers too its place, and whatever she looked at, a massive tree sprouted.

If anything, she was Mother Earth. _She_ ruled.

**ix**

_Everybody's Fool_ - Evanescence

If Palette had been a nuisance before, she was a traitor now.

Soultail stood where the previous B&B had been, the one that had burned down at least on that fateful, Halloween night. When Razorblade, Clout, and Malevolent had showed up and revealed they were P.E.L.M. hunters, things should not have gotten any worse. They did. Soultail had never even liked the femme Palette prior to the incident ever, but when she revealed she was with the hunters… that she was willing to throw Soultail and her friends away because they were either Predacons or experiments… Soultail snapped.

As soon as the B&B was gone, burned down in the confusion accidentally by Blaze, Soultail let the glitch have it.

And now Palette was dead.

Sighing, Soultail let three of her twelve tails wrap themselves around her right leg while two other tails wrapped around her stomach. Her others stood perfectly erect as so did her awareness of her surroundings, but it still nagged at her that maybe she had acted too rash as to kill her. Acted too rash as to never understand _why_ the femme hated her so much. Then again, Palette also hated her friends and tried to betray them all in the worst fit of treachery ever.

Soultail looked to where the stone figure of Palette still remained - killing her by turning her to stone was a useful tactic as to not scare anyone by spattering her internals all over the place - but it was still eerie seeing the mixed look of hate, surprise, and fear in her face, all mixed in hurriedly and hastily in the last few seconds of her life.

Soultail stared for a moment more before turning and walking away towards the forest of Spirit Sanctuary. "Fool."

**x**

_Bumblebee_ - Bambi

"Flirt."

Waspinator blinked at the alien term, razzed, and turned to face his partner fully, buzzing his wings. "Zzz?"

Shockbox looked at him funny, sighed, and blew at one of her antennas hanging over her optic sensor. It flopped back into place, although she ignored it and smirked at her second wingmate. "I called you a flirt. You can't tell me you don't know what that means."

Waspinator razzed at her again. "Wazzpinator _knows_ what it means! Wazzpinator just don't get why Shock-bot _call_ him that!"

Both wasps were hanging on one of the higher branches of the B&B, both Predacons in beast-mode and basking in the sun. The wind was not strong at all, thank Primus, so they were able to sit on the branches without getting blown about. This did not make for an interesting conversation however, and they sat mostly in silence until Shockbox had spoken up.

The Box wasp blew a raspberry and shrugged her shoulders as much as she could. "…I dunno. I think it fits you."

Waspinator raised an optic ridge. "So Shock-bot thinks Wazzpinator flirt with her?"

The purple and yellow wasp next to him buzzed and twitched her thorax. "Guess so."

There was an awkward pause.

Waspinator sighed, twitched his antennas, and buzzed. "Shock-bot going to break out into song again." It was not a question. It was a statement. Even though many people took Waspinator for an idiot, he could see things coming from hundreds of miles away metaphorically speaking. Shockbox's random tendencies as a hyperactive insect were one of them. And they all said _he_ had problems…

Shockbox whopped. "No. Not originally. But since you _insist…_" The femme cleared her throat and Waspinator numbed his audio sensitivity considerably. He had no idea what she was talking about _him_ flirting with her, her horrendous singing proved she was almost certainly doing it to him. Still, to an extent, he did not mind it. She was kinda cute after all, if not a tad bit annoying.

Shockbox was beaming as she took in a long breath, and her grin threatened to tear her face in half when she started singing off key. "_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me!_ Whoo!"

**Fin**


End file.
